


Да поможет мне бог

by la_Distance



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Epic Love, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:04:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/la_Distance/pseuds/la_Distance
Summary: Зарисовка к серии 2х13 Houses of the Holy. Сложно поверить в бога, будучи пойманным в ловушку из покореженного металла в холодной ночи.





	Да поможет мне бог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So Help Me God](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/397446) by K Hanna Korossy. 



Холод. Стоял дикий холод. Такой, что больше ни о чем не хотелось думать. Кроме…

Опасность. Не совсем так. Он лежал на боку на чем-то жестком, и сверху давило…

Дин Винчестер очнулся с резким вздохом и вытянул руки перед собой, пытаясь понять, где верх, где низ. Правая подчинилась – врезалась во что-то прохладное и гладкое, а левую будто зажало под…

Что?

Ох. Если б он мог разглядеть, скорее бы понял, в чем дело.

Дин приоткрыл глаза, ожидая яркого света, но… ничего не увидел. Чувствуя, как внутри все леденеет от страха, он приподнялся.

И накрыло резкой болью.

– Твою…

Словно огонь, она объяла его лодыжку, поднялась по телу, охватила голову. До сих пор холод заглушал ее, но теперь она вернулась в полную силу. Пытаясь бороться с болью и подступающей паникой, он цеплялся за все, до чего дотягивался. Но чувствовал себя подобно бабочке, пришпиленной булавкой. Почему Сэм…

О господи.

Дин вдруг пришел в себя.

– Сэм! – он пытался перевернуться – левая рука неудобно вжималась в живот, но от малейшего движения в ноге снова вспыхивала боль. И, ощупывая пространство перед собой, крикнул громче: – Сэмми!

Ничего. Ни Сэма, ни выхода.

Дин подавил всхлип.

Секундой спустя он отмел мрачные мысли: не время паниковать. В голове звучали наставления отца. Нет. Сначала надо понять, что случилось, выбраться и помочь Сэму. Он нужен младшему брату.

Ладно. Он разжал затекшие пальцы. Ладно. Он сможет. Придется. Дин не тряпка. Теперь осталось определить, куда он попал, сильно ли ранен и что делать дальше.

Дин слышал только шуршание вдалеке. Запахи вокруг были… странными. Вроде бы знакомыми, но откуда-то веяло пеплом, землей и смолой. Где же он?  
Под пальцами чувствовался мягкий винил, на грудь что-то давило, а голову кололо… битое стекло? Что с машиной?

Дин выругался: чего-то такого он и боялся. А потом снова открыл глаза и понял, что уткнулся лицом в землю. Голова болела, но ему удалось повернуться немного, и перед глазами предстали…

Трещины. Паутины белых линий и тьма за ними. Дин приподнялся и вгляделся в темноту. За очертаниями окон светились тысячи маленьких огоньков. Звезды. В небе.

Авария. Поймав его в ловушку, машина лежит на боку. И никого между ним и звездами.

– Сэм, – Дин застонал, услышав свой тихий хриплый голос. Вдохнул поглубже, больно упираясь грудью в руль. На этот раз получилось чуть громче: – Сэм!  
Прислушиваясь, Дин задержал дыхание, пока легкие не начали гореть от нехватки воздуха. Но вокруг стояла тишина, ни ответа, ни даже легкого движения.  
Он зажмурился – все равно мало что видел в темноте – и начал думать. Так, что могло случиться? Наверное, Сэм ранен и лежит где-то рядом – сзади или снаружи, потому и не видно. Но лобовое и боковое стекла остались целы, а пассажирская дверь – закрыта. Может, брат ушел за помощью, не сумев освободить Дина или привести в чувство. Оставил одного, запертого в ловушке. В груди разлилась боль, хотя руль больше не давил. Помоги ему господь, если уход Сэма оборачивался добром.

– Сэмми, – прошептал он, в голосе сплелись надежда и страх, к глазам подступили слезы. Никто его не слышал.

Вдруг снаружи донесся какой-то шорох, ближе и ближе.

Дин замер. Складной нож из ботинка он не смог бы достать, пистолет в бардачке слишком далеко. Любимый клинок был среди вещей на заднем сиденье – Дину незачем сидеть с оружием за рулем. Свободной рукой он ощупал осколки, выбрал побольше, не замечая, как по пальцам побежала струйка крови. Как хорошо, что в старых машинах были самые обычные, бьющиеся, стекла.

Шаги приблизились, и Дин замер. Позвать на помощь или притвориться мертвым? От боли и холода мысли медленно текли в голове. Он только и мог думать о брате – куда подевался и цел ли.

– Сэм, – прошептал он.

И вскоре услышал ответ.

– Дин?

[ ](http://i.yapx.ru/BeLKT.jpg)

И вздохнул от нахлынувшего облегчения.

– Дин? – повторил голос, и в окне пассажирской двери возник силуэт, который он узнал бы когда угодно.

– Сэм, – снова почти выдох, но Дин знал, брат услышит.

– Потерпи, приятель, – Сэм скрылся из вида.

Несколько секунд спустя Дин дернулся, услышав брата прямо над ухом.

– Эй. Ты как?

– Просто придавило, – с облегчением пробормотал он. Кровью не истекает, значит, о травмах можно сказать и потом.

Машина лежала почти вплотную к земле, но Сэму как-то удалось просунуть руку и погладить его по макушке. От прикосновения почему-то стало легче, как глупо это бы ни звучало, и Дин расслабленно вздохнул.

– Ты там крепко застрял, поэтому я позвонил в службу спасения. Они уже едут. Просто потерпи еще чуть-чуть, ладно?

Дин напряженно кивнул.

– Ага. Ага, ладно, – он прочистил горло. – А ты как? Цел?

– Ударился головой, – невесело ответил тот. – Но я в норме – просто болит немного.

– Хорошо, – Дин опять улегся на землю и закрыл глаза. Холод больше не казался таким пронизывающим, нога не горела так сильно. Он просто устал.

– Не спи, Дин. Нельзя.

– Как скажешь, – пробормотал он. Сэм не пострадал, больше не о чем было волноваться. Хотелось немного отдохнуть.

Дин постепенно проваливался в сон, пока не почувствовал движение над головой.

Он не слышал, как открылась пассажирская дверь, но брат сидел теперь рядом с ним. Сэм сидел на перегородке, отделяющей педали, и придерживался за руль.

– Ты как? – Сэм коснулся запястья Дина – проверить пульс, и осторожно забрал из пальцев осколок.

– Офигенно, – прошептал Дин, глядя на него полуприкрытыми глазами. – Прости.

– За что? – осторожно приподняв его голову, Сэм подложил свернутую на манер подушки ткань.

Дин глубоко вздохнул.

– Авария. Не помню, как это случилось… Но стоило быть осторожнее.

– Ты не виноват. Это олень, – Сэм говорил спокойно, как общался с людьми, которым они пытались помочь. Дин так не умел – или по крайней мере, считал, что не умеет.

– Машина… в хлам? – в груди кольнуло, но не от того, что Сэм положил руку.

– Твоя детка? – в голосе слышалась улыбка. – Чувак, тебя зажало в груде металла на горной дороге, а ты переживаешь, как там машина?

– Ну, да, – ответил Дин словно Сэм спрашивал очевидное. В общем-то, так и было.

– С ней все в порядке, Дин. Немного помялась из-за падения, но в оленя ты не врезался. Лучше, чем когда...

Ему не пришлось продолжать – Дин едва заметно кивнул.

– Серьезно. Ты же не успокаиваешь меня, потому что я смертельно ранен или вроде того?

Сэм наклонился – так близко, что Дин уловил запах шампуня и теплое дыхание. И почему-то вспомнил Мэри.

– Эй, ты не умираешь. Тебе просто немного досталось, но я подлатаю. Потерпи чуть-чуть, ладно? Помощь уже близко, – он погладил побелевшие пальцы Дина, который цеплялся за руль.

Сглотнув, Дин слабо улыбнулся.

– Последняя авария, в которую я попал… закончилась не слишком удачно.

Ладонь брата сжалась вокруг его.

– Парень, которого пронзило трубой? Ты сам сказал, это была божья воля.

– Да, но… – он заставил себя открыть глаза, но увидел только очертания брата и отблески в его глазах. – Может, бог пытается что-то сказать и мне, Сэмми.  
– Чтобы водил помедленнее? – Дин болезненно свел брови, и Сэм сказал уже мягче: – Думал, ты не веришь в него.

– Не то чтобы он мне сильно помогал по жизни, – сдавленно ответил Дин. Ногу охватило болью, и он сжал зубы. – Если он даже к тебе не приходит, чувак.  
Сэм наклонился ниже и приподнял его голову, придерживая затылок. Просто защищает от порезов, сказал себе Дин.

– Откуда тебе знать? – спросил тот. – Дин, нам неизвестно, насколько хуже могло…

Дин горестно усмехнулся.

– Хуже? Хуже, чем демон, убивший маму и папу? Хуже, чем Джесс, которая сгорела на потолке у тебя на глазах? Хуже, чем… никогда не жениться, не завести пару-тройку детей, Сэм? Страх потерять тебя в очередной охоте… – голос надломился, и, черт побери, не от досады. – Скажи, что может быть хуже, Сэм. Как по-твоему бог присматривает за нами? А? Скажи.

Измотанный долгой речью, он откинулся назад, тяжело дыша.

– Мы живы, – тихо ответил Сэм. – Мы вместе. Я мог потерять тебя в Небраске, мог погибнуть из-за демонского вируса. Мы оба могли умереть, Дин, даже сегодня, – он мягко отцепил от руля пальцы Дина, погладил, накрыл своими. – Когда мы чудом выживаем, тебе не кажется, что кто-то за нами приглядывает?

От мыслей раскалывалась голова, а мягкие ответы Сэма выбивали из него последние силы. Он не хотел подорвать веру брата. Если Сэму нужно – пусть будет. Но… усталость забирала свое. Дин чувствовал себя в ловушке. Во всех смыслах.

– Тогда наш ангел-хранитель отстой, Сэм, – с горечью сказал Дин. – За год мы истратили десять страховок. Давай, скажи, что это удача.

Сэм водил большим пальцем по ладони Дина, пытаясь отвлечь.

– Скажи мне, что ты не забросил бы охоту, если бы я и правда умер.

Сквозь тьму Дин пытался его разглядеть.

– Что за дурацкий вопрос, чувак? Я просто говорю, мы сталкиваемся с тем, от чего едва можно уйти живыми. И мы все еще здесь. Дин, мы сражались с демоном и выжили. Это что-то да значит. Должно.

Дин сглотнул.

– Ты в это веришь? – мысль об этом так грела.

Сэм кивнул и мягко продолжил.

– Да. Да, приятель, я верю. Мы не одни. Клянусь.

Боль в ноге стала почти невыносимой, и не получалось устроиться так, чтобы она утихла хотя бы немного. Наконец, Дин сдался и, закрыв глаза, растворился в прикосновениях брата. Они означали, что есть не только холод и боль.

– Я хочу в это верить, Сэм, – устало прошептал он. – Правда.

– Знаю, – тихо произнес тот. Пальцы брата грели затылок Дина, каким-то чудом забирая боль.

– Все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь.

Дин недоуменно качнул головой.

– Увижу что?

Тишина. И тепло пальцев Сэма куда-то делось.

Он в панике открыл глаза. Из темноты сквозь окно машины смотрели только звезды. Рука цеплялась за пустоту.

Дин попробовал встать, осмотреться.

– Сэмми! – голос надломился. Нет. Ему не могло присниться. Сэм где-то рядом, в безопасности, он… Дин снова позвал: – Сэм!

А потом услышал в отдалении:

– Дин! Я здесь, я иду.

Вряд ли Сэм смог бы уйти в такую даль за несколько секунд. Дин снова попробовал освободиться, но перед глазами посерело, и он со стоном повалился на землю.

– Дин! – наконец он увидел лицо брата, бледное в звездном свете, с темнеющими пятнами крови на виске.

Раньше не было раны. Дин точно помнил.

– Эй, Дин. Поговори со мной, парень. Ты как? – пассажирская дверь сейчас была открыта – точнее, отчасти, но упрямство Сэма победило, и с гулким скрежетом металл поддался. Машина пошатывалась, пока брат спускался в кабину.

Сначала Дин удивился, как брат так незаметно залез в Импалу в первый раз, но что-то качнулось в салоне, сдавило ногу. Боль тут же напомнила о себе, отвлекая от мыслей, и он не сумел сдержать стона.

– Прости, – прошептал Сэм. – Прости.

И осторожно пробрался дальше, придерживаясь за руль и сиденье, чтобы не свалиться на Дина. Наконец Сэм оказался прямо над ним, скрыл собой бледный свет, начал ощупывать Дина руками, думая, как помочь.

– Где ты был? – хрипло спросил Дин. Теперь, в такой близи, он мог различить черты брата.

Тот смотрел ему в глаза.

– Вызвал помощь – здесь не берет. Прости. Ты был в отключке. И я думал, успею…

– Нет, – Дин качал головой. – Только что.

– Звонил, – терпеливо повторил Сэм, придерживая голову Дина. Тот вздрогнул – прикосновение казалось ужасно холодным – и брат хотел отстраниться.  
– Нет. Останься, – Дин потянулся к его руке, вцепился в рукав. – Не уходи больше. Просто…

– Я никуда не уйду, – в голосе, слегка хрипловатом, словно от боли, слышалось тепло. – Нашел экстренный телефон. Скоро за нами приедут. Я никуда не уйду.

Дин больше не понимал, что происходит. Разожми он зубы – точно бы закричал. Поэтому только вжался головой в ладонь брата, крепче сомкнул пальцы на его рубашке – чтобы не думал исчезнуть. И слушал в тишине их дыхание. Живые…

– Где болит? – Сэм нашел пульс на запястье, потом легким прикосновением ощупал ребра.

– В левом боку, – прохрипел он. – Сам выбери что.

Холодными, но осторожными пальцами Сэм проверил его руку, плечо, шею. Несколько раз Дин шипел от боли, но дело было не так плохо, как с ногой и головой. Воздух становился теплее, окутывая его, и дрожь постепенно ослабевала.

– Переломов вроде бы нет, ты просто крепко застрял. Здорово давит, да? – Сэм погладил его бедро. – У тебя же не будет приступа клаустрофобии, да?  
Если брат сидит рядом – не будет. Дин покачал головой.

– Все нормально.

Сэм вытащил из-за пазухи бог знает где найденное одеяло и укрыл Дина.

– С тобой все будет хорошо.

Дин тихо фыркнул, услышав дежурные слова, но в вере Сэма не сомневался. Вера никогда не покидала брата – и в школьные годы, и в повседневной жизни. Вера в важность их дела, в то, что бог на их стороне, в то, что сам спасет Дина. Иногда Дин поражался, как трудно переубедить младшего.

– Я здесь, – Сэм уселся рядом.

Это и хотел слышать Дин. Мысли уплывали от него, чувства путались. Он понимал, Сэма тут не было в прошлый раз. Но не знал, кого он видел тогда и почему.

– Сэмми…

– Я с тобой, – повторил тот, погладил его руку. – Тише, попробуй расслабиться, – просил он, и сложно было не подчиниться, пусть и звучали его просьбы чересчур слезливо.

Прикосновение отвлекало от боли, напоминало, что он не один, и уходила тревога.

Осторожно, чтобы не задеть, Сэм подвинулся ближе и начал напевать. Узнав тихий ритм, Дин улыбнулся, и ком встал в горле: брат нескладно мычал себе под нос «Хозяина марионеток». Сэму в этом не было равных. Только он мог так искусно испоганить хорошую песню. Дин рвано вздохнул, повернул голову, чувствуя под затылком мягкую ладонь младшего.

– Тебя ведь тут не было раньше, да?

– Чт…

– Разговор о боге? Что-то такое помнишь?

– Дин… – голос Сэма дрогнул. – Ты видел…

– Ангела смерти? – Дин прикрыл глаза, не в силах держать их открытыми. – Этого точно нет.

– Дин?

– Отвали, Сэмми. Хочу спать… – ему стало тепло и почти уютно.

– Дин? – Сэм сжал его плечо – почти как тот, из видения, только не было этого обжигающего жара. – Дин, попробуй…

Он провалился в сон, так и не узнав, что должен попробовать.

Дин стоял у порога и смотрел внутрь.

К церквям они относились как к работе: взять святой воды, расспросить священников, прогнать неупокоенный дух. И ничего больше – даже если было нужно. Сэм упоминал как-то, что школьником иногда заходил в церковь. Но после возвращения на дорогу – ни разу. По крайней мере, Дин об этом не знал. Но и о молитвах брата Дин понятия не имел, а вот теперь тот открылся. Поэтому… всякое могло быть. Он не спрашивал Сэма.

Сам он никогда не интересовался церковью. Как и отцу, Дину было плевать на бога. Почему всевышний ничего не сделал, когда погибала Мэри? Почему допустил трагедию в их семье? Совсем не верить Дин не мог – христианские обряды срабатывали. И страшно было предположить, что Мэри так ошибалась в своей вере. Он просто не верил, что бог на их стороне. Но если нет… тогда где?

Без союзников долго не протянуть. Сэм был прав – они всего лишь люди. И Дину отчаянно хотелось знать, что кто-то присматривает за Сэмом, без жажды крови в глазах. Кто-то должен был существовать. Тот, кого Дин мог бы попросить о помощи, когда больше ничего не останется.

К тому же, тогда в машине он не был один. Об этом Дин промолчал, но после пары наводящих вопросов понял, что настоящий Сэм думает так же, как тот, из видения. А если слова о мгновениях, когда он чуть не потерял младшего брата, были правдой…

– Хочешь зайти? – послышалось сзади, и Дин вздрогнул от неожиданности. Помяни черта… И улыбнулся едва заметно так вовремя всплывшей поговорке, а потом задержал взгляд еще ненадолго.

Внутри было тихо, красиво и спокойно.

Но пока он не был готов сбросить груз в одночасье.

Мотнул головой, одарив брата короткой усмешкой.

– Может, потом. А сейчас я хочу глянуть, как там машина, – он хромая спустился по лестнице.

– Чувак, механик возьмет с тебя вдвое больше, если ты ему надоешь.

– Эй, я просто хочу быть уверен, что парень все делает правильно.

Сэм недоверчиво фыркнул.

– Ну да, только ты ведь знаешь, как надо.

– Да, Сэм. Наверное, ты прав, – и улыбнулся.


End file.
